Come in with the Rain
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: Oneshot based on Taylor Swift's song "Come in with the Rain".


**Author's Note: I got the idea for this when I listened to Come in with the Rain by Taylor Swift. It's not happy, and it will not have a happy ending. No, I'm not in an emo state. Hope you like it.**

**Come in with the Rain**

_I can go back to every laugh._

_But I don't want to go there anymore._

_And I know all the steps up to your door,_

_But I don't want to go there anymore._

_Talk to wind, Talk to the sky._

_Talk to the man with the reasons why._

_And let me know what you find._

I looked at the picture, and I saw the two bright teenagers smiling back at me. The picture of us in the happier times. I wanted to smile at it, but I knew that was just a memory of the past. Of our past. I tossed the picture in the brown box labeled "Things related to Troy".

Over the past six months, a lot has changed in my life. I'd lost everything meaningful in my life. My mom went to live with my dad in Heaven after she was killed by a drunk driver six months back. And with losing her, I lost most of my happiness- thing number two. I'd fallen into a deep depression after losing her, and I shut everyone out of my life, including Troy. He kept insisting that I couldn't have lost all of my happiness, I just needed help finding it again.

I didn't want to be happy, I had just lost my mother's for God's sake. He just wouldn't give up on forcing himself back into my life, and one day I finally cracked.

"_Brie, come on! You've got to have that happiness somewhere in you." Troy called, following me across my front lawn towards my house. "Troy, go home, and leave me alone." I said, continuing towards my front door. "Gabriella, please. I want my best friend back." he pleaded. For some reason, and pushed me on edge. I turned around, and screamed, "I want my mom back, but I'm not getting her either! Leave me alone, I don't want you or anyone in my life!" tears threatened to fall as I screamed at my best friend. _

_He just stood there, and looked at me, shocked at my sudden snap. "I guess that changes things," he said in a low voice. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked coldly. "I guess I don't want you either then, I give up." he said, backing away from my porch. He's giving up? "You're giving up on me? On our friendship?" I questioned in disbelief. I'd never heard Troy say he was giving up. "Gabriella," he spoke, looking into my eyes. "What does it even matter that I'm giving up on our friendship? You already have. I'm fighting for a lost cause." and he started to walk away. "Go then, leave me! Everyone else has!" I yelled after him. He paused for a moment, and continued to walk away, leaving me with nothing. _

I was going to live with my aunt and uncle for a while. Well at least until I graduated. I couldn't live with them for that long, they didn't really like me. God, I missed my mom. I was currently

packing all my things up, and making boxes of different things. I had three boxes laying before me on my bed. They were labeled: "Memories of Mom"; which contained any pictures, cards, notes, etc. that were related to her. The second box was labeled: "Memories of Happy Things" that contained anything colorful I owned. My days now were dark and gray. I wasn't seen in anything sparkly or colorful, just black and gray. The third box was the one I was loading up now, it was labeled "Memories of Troy." this box was loaded with things. From stuffed animals to pictures, from notes and birthday cards to silly momentos.

Every day I regretted losing Troy, he refused to accept my apology for pushing him away, and it killed me.

"_Troy, I'm sorry for what went down between us. Can we be friends again?" I asked him desperately. He looked down on me. "No," he said harshly. "As I understood, 'you hate me, and don't want me in your life'. I take that as maybe a subtle hint that I'm no longer welcomed in you life." and with that, he walked away. _

I took the picture of us when we were seven, that I was currently holding, and I threw it against the wall, and it shattered to pieces. Every night seemed like it was raining for the past few months. I waited every night in the pouring rain for Troy to come around and hold me, and forgive me, and tell me everything would be alright. But that wasn't happening, he wasn't coming back for me.

_I'll leave my window open,_

_Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name._

_But just know I'm here hoping,_

_That you'll come in with the rain._

-Troy's POV-

_I could stand up and sing you a song,_

_But I don't want to have to go that far._

_And I, I have got you down._

_I know you by heart._

_And you don't even know where I start._

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears._

_Talk to the man who put you here._

_And don't wait for the sky to clear._

She didn't want me. I was almost fully convinced of that. She didn't need me in her life, but that's only because Gabriella is strong. Could she possibly want me in her life still? If she were to ask me for my forgiveness again, I probably couldn't say no. It broke me to she her so broken after my harsh words to her.

I had heard from my parents that she was going to live with her aunt and uncle. That's good I guess. I mean, they aren't the nicest people in the world, but its better than staying in a foster home. And it wasn't like it was forever away. Her Aunt Judy and Uncle Gary lived right behind us. She would be happy, and I wasn't going to interfere and make life hard for her now. That was the last thing she needed- a harder life.

Every night, I would wait for her out on my balcony hoping that she would walk across the yard between our two houses, and come, and ask for me to hold her. But she was probably packing, and getting ready to start her new life.

_I'll leave my window open._

_Cause I'm to tired at night to call your name._

_Oh, just know I'm here hoping._

_You'll come in with the rain._

As I sat out on the balcony that stormy night, I saw through the rain that the room that was hers, the light flickered on. I saw her small figure walked out onto her balcony. She looked over at me, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Troy!" she yelled, and ran back inside. Why would she come out onto the balcony tonight, and tell me that she was sorry? I became a little worried, and climbed down a tree by my balcony, and sprinted over to her house. I walked in the door.

"Gabriella?" I asked, walking through the entrance. And I heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. I raced up her staircase, and saw a dim light from the end of the hallway. It seemed like I was in slow motion as I ran down the hallway to her bathroom.

I opened the door, and it revealed a white Gabriella sprawled out on the floor with five empty pill bottles all around her. "Gabriella!" I screamed, running to her side, and lifting up her head. I frantically felt for a pulse, but I couldn't find it. "God, no! This can't be happening, Gabriella, wake up baby. Wake up!" I said, and tears started pouring down my cheeks. I placed my tear stained face over her no longer beating heart. "No." I sobbed into her.

That night, I lost my best friend. Forever.

_I've watched you so long._

_Screamed your name. _

_I don't know what else I can say._

I was a rainy afternoon, as I stood over the engraved, polished marble in the ground. It read:

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

_December 11, 1989- April 11, 2009_

_Beloved daughter, and best friend._

_RIP_

Troy stared at the stone, and held back the tears just waiting to fall. He was the last one there as the rain started to pour. He didn't mind standing out in the rain for Gabriella, he'd done it many times before. When the night came, a man working in the cemetery told Troy he needed to leave. He nodded, and kissed the top of her grave that was planted right in between her parents' graves. "Goodbye, Brie." he said, and two tears fell onto the marble. When he arrived back at his house, Gabriella's aunt and uncle sat solemnly on his couch next to his parents. "Oh, Troy." her Uncle Gary, greeted me. "Hi Gary," I replied, and made my way to my room. "Wait. We have some things that belong to you." he said, handing me a box with a letter on top.

I thanked him silently, and walked up the stairs to my room. I sat down on the ground, and began to read the letter that was written in Gabriella's loopy handwriting:

_Troy, _

_Well I'm probably no longer alive while you're reading this._

_And you probably also know, I overdosed on pain killers. _

_I just couldn't handle life anymore, Troy. _

_I'd lost the only things worth living, and I just decided to end it all._

_Losing you was probably the hardest of them all, and I just took it_

_all for granted, and pushed you away. I just want you to know, I waited _

_for you to come around for five months. Then I realized you weren't _

_coming. I love you, Troy Bolton. And I always will. See you someday._

_Love,_

_  
Gabriella_

Troy placed the letter on his bed, and walked out onto his balcony and took in the warm rain. "I waited for you too, Gabriella!" he screamed to the sky. "I'm stupid. I was waiting for you to come around, I'm too late now." he said, and tears flooded his cheeks.

_I'll leave my window open._

_Cause I'm too tired at night for all these games._

_Just know I'm here hoping_

_You'll come in with the rain._

_could go back to every laugh, but I don't wanna go there anymore._

**Okay, that was horrible right? Constructive criticism, now please. Review. **


End file.
